The seal has been broken
by Kiwii007Random
Summary: The seal had been broken… a smile crossed his face. Naruto knew what was going on, and the end he could not stop him… he was free now. He knew his end was coming.


**It is teen just in case, well hope you enjoy and if you find any grammar thing please tell me. (obviously there are going to be a lot.)**

**Disclaimer or whatever: of curse i do not own Naruto if i did the story wouldnt never be so popular. You wouldnt know that it exist.**

**The seal has been broken**

The seal had been broken… a smile crossed his face. Finally, he could get out of this stupid cage. Slowly he opened the door and passed it. The water started to get warmer and warmer, little bubbles start to appear. When he had almost his body out the water was very red and look more magma than anything else. He howl with joy, he could feel, smell, and hear the world again. 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Everybody in Konoha felt it, that power was so familiar to them and scary at the same time.

"No, this cannot be true…. He could not….." that was what the people whispered with fear. When they heard the howl, there was no more doubt about it. He was free. The entire village shivered with fear knowing what was going to happened. 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto opened slowly his eyes he was so tired. He knew his end was coming.

He knew what was going on, and the end he could not stop him… he was free now.

Before the tailed beast came out totally, he made a last try to stop it but it was all in vain. Now the fox daemon was out again and most powerful than ever.

Naruto watched in fear how he appeared in front of him. The fox was so close to Naruto that the breaths of the daemon move his hair.

A moment later, he was sitting there, beside him.

"I should eat you brat, but you will die anyway, so why bother. You know, you are somewhat special. What a pity, the world won't get to see the next Hokage." he started laughing, but not a normal laugh; it was evil and scary.

"They…. They will stop you. I know they will. " Naruto smiled with his happy, dumb smile.

"Hehe. yeah, sure boy. I do not get why you care for that people so much. Just a little part of them try to help you, an other part ran with scary faces and for last, the majority try to kill you. However do not worry, I will kill them all, just for you." It annoyed Kyuubi the form that Naruto believed so hard in that people.

"Don't hurt… them… please… don't hurt Sakura-chan… And …" Naruto spoke no more. In other words, he would never speak again.

"Truly kid, I do not get it. You should hate them so much that you wish to see the fall of Konoha. However, I will not hurt them, neither Sakura nor your other friends. Lucky me you did not last long enough to say his name. hehehehehe. " 

Kyuubi passed his eyes one last time over the dead body of the boy.

He had been annoying, but he had had something in him. Currently he did not care to discover what it had been. He had gotten what he most desired in the whole world. Freedom.

And he was going to do whatever he wanted with it, no one in the world could longer defeat him, they were all dead. 

He could kill or torture all those pathetic humans from Konoha; now he heated them more than he had before. But first, he was going to crush that pity little best friend of Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke. That fool, have been so stupid to insult HIM, the daemon lord, the king of the Bijuu! In addition, he nearly had killed Naruto and if that kido had died he would had too. 

"Wait Uchiha Sasuke. I am coming for you. Hahahahahaha." he laugh once more, this one, was heard in every corner of the world. A laugh that cut the night and broke all pace, that had ever existed. 

"The game has started." said a shadow on the top of a tree nearby to were Naruto had pass away. The shadow chuckled before despairing. He was going to a hell of fun.

* * *

**It is supposed to be a one-shot but if people ask i will continue. Oh and umm it is suppose to be my first fanfic so be nice hehehe you felt for it if its wrong or something tell me the cruel truth, i think i can handle it. Hope you enjoy reading it :3.**


End file.
